Relic Hunters Zero
Relic Hunters Zero is a game created by Mark Venturell of Rogue Snail and was released in August 18, 2015 onto Steam. Frequently updated with new content, the free open source game allows for extensive modding. Storyline In a distant part of the Galaxy, the Asteroid Dungeon Nemesis was pursued by the leader of the Ducans, Duke Ducan, in the search of powerful Relics. However the Spaceheart and it's crew of Relic Hunters arrive at the asteroid, prepared to foil his plans and claim the Relics as their own. The main game follows them hopping from planet to planet, looking for Relics while trying to get the Ducans off their Asteroid. Characters Playable * Jimmy - Jimmy is the most skilled out of all the other Relic hunters. He is skilled with all types of weapons and wields his custom elite pistol to make the ducans split in two * Pinkyy - Pinkyy is brash and rude, but a brave and selfless friend. She is a melee-focused character and she can't use grenades. * Ace - Self-declared mentor of Relic Hunters, the last of the donkey race. He travels across the galaxy looking for fame and fortune. * Panzer - Jimmy's little sister is a stowaway at Spaceheart. While still in her pijamas, at least she brought her flamethrower! * Biu - Time and space flow like water. You must become the river, not the rocks along its way. Grenade pickups are doubled. * Raff - Raff lives in his own sound world, but he somehow still manages to be awesome at Relic Hunting. He can fire through walls * Red - A master of riding Kami. She is alone wolf and has no connection with the Relic Hunters. For the most part? NPC * Gunnar - A self-proclaimed business that lives above the Spaceheart, Gunnar's only purpose is to remind us that Endless mode exists. Oh, and he has an enchanted, forever-smoking pipe, * Sae - A chick that resides n the Spaceheart and only exists to sell you stuff in Endless mode. Together with Gunnar, they probably created Endless mode! Enemies * Duke Ducan - He's the leader of the bunch * Ducans - Ducks are loyal to Commander Ducan! They all come in different types. * Turtles - Turtles are loyal to Commander Ducan! They all come in different types. * Kamis - Kamis come all in different types such as Normal, Flying, and Tank types History Development The game was developed by designer Mark Venturelli (Dungeonland, Chroma Squad) and artist Betu Souza (Knights of Pen and Paper, Chroma Squad) having worked together at Behold Studios during the development of Chroma Squad. Now operating under Mark's “Rogue Snail” label the two had been developing it during their spare time as "a pure labor of love". Additionally the game features a soundtrack composed by Goto80 and sound design from Raphael Müller (Dungeonland, Chroma Squad). Publisher Published by Zueira Digital, a team composed by fellow game developers and focused on the publishing of great Brazilian games. Gallery RHZ icon.png|Relic Hunters Zero logo header (1).jpg|Relic Hunters Zero Steam header, featuring most of the game's playable characters(barring Red)(from left to right): Punny, Raff, Biu, Ace, Jimmy and Pinky Jimmy.png|Jimmy Pinkyy.png|Pinky Ass.png|Ace Biu.png|Biu Punny.png|Punny Raff.png|Raff Red.png|Red Raff art.png Punny art.png Jimmy art.png Biu Art.png Ace.png Zomibe Turtle.png Worm Turtle.png Powerful Turtle.png Buffed Turtle.png Normal Turtle.png Kamired.png Kamitank.png Kamikazelite.png Caged Kamikaze.png Kamikaze.png Ghost Ducan.png Elite Ducan.png Powerful Ducan.png Buffed Ducan.png Normal Ducan.png Ducan.png Features * Relic Hunter Zero is open source and gives full gun mod support. * Local Co-Op for two players, as well as a daily 'leaderboard' challenge mode! * Supports both keyboard, mouse-and-keyboard and Xbox 360 controllers. * Amazing lo-fi soundtrack by Goto80 * A 12-level adventure mode serving as the main game and the only way to unlock characters and Relics. * The Endless mode, a game mode which stars itself as a prolonged, never-ending version of the main game, with unique mechanics and economy. * A 'Daily Challenge' in which the player plays through what would be Endless Mode but with a random character, of which at the end of their run they receive a score. This score is then placed on a leaderboard with other players. Trivia * Relic Hunters Zero started out as Space Jimmy for Epic Game Jam. * One of the games playable characters, Ace, doubles as an NPC in the game, not appearing when he is chosen. References * History and Features were taken from the Relic Hunters Zero Press kit. * Most of the Character description are taken from the Meet the hunters on the forums. * Space Jimmy. Category:Game Category:Gaming Category:Games